


Eternal walk among the roses

by killing_kurare



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Sansa wakes up to the sweetest smell of roses.





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- roses  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- smell

 

 

Sansa wakes up to the sweetest smell of roses. She opens her eyes and sits up, taking in her surroundings suspiciously.

“Oh, you’ve woken finally,” a lovely voice startles her a little, and as Sansa looks up, she sees a lovely blonde girl in a rich dress. She reminds her of someone she knows …

“Where am I? Who are you?” Sansa looks around again. Roses, everywhere, beautifully blooming. “Am I in Highgarden?” This is how she always imagined it would be.

The girl chuckles with a voice like silver bells. “No, silly. I’m so happy I finally have someone for company. Come on, stand up and let us take a walk.”

The girl offers her hand and Sansa takes it, smiling. It is warm, comforting … “Thank you,” she answers and gets up.

“My name is Myrcella,” the blonde says, still holding on to Sansa’s hand. “And I think I’m dead.”

Sansa startles again, but then she remembers something else. “Yeah … I think I’m as well.”

“Huh,” Myrcella says. “Well, there are worse ways to spend eternity I guess.”

There doesn’t seem to be an end of this garden, or rather field. But Sansa likes it, she feels safe, at peace, like never before.

“I guess you’re right,” she smiles and enjoys the walk with her new friend.

 

 


End file.
